1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber or cable storage module for installation at the premises of a fiber network user or subscriber.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,283 (Sep. 4, 2007) describes fiber optic storing and dispensing apparatus, including a casing containing a rotatable spool on which relatively long and short lengths of a fiber optic jumper cable are coiled in corresponding grooves. Both ends of the cable are coupled to connectors. One length of the cable is extendable a certain distance from the casing to establish a first connection at one end of the jumper cable. A short length is then uncoiled manually from the spool in order to make a second connection at the opposite end of the cable. The patent notes (col. 5, lines 32-39) that once the jumper cable is connected at both ends, the casing may be mounted on a metal junction box via magnetic strips in order to provide a stable removable support for the casing.
U.S. Pat. Appl'n Pub. 2009/0074370 (Mar. 19, 2009) also discloses a fiber optic enclosure, including a cable spool that engages a bearing mount inside the enclosure housing. Moreover, U.S. Pat. Appl'n Pub. 2008/0187276 (Aug. 7, 2008) discloses a flexible optical fiber tape including an adhesive substrate strip, and at least one optical fiber maintained by the substrate. The strip can be adhered along with the fiber to a wall, floor or ceiling in indoor applications, according to the patent.
There is an increasing use of so-called desktop optical network terminals (ONTs) that can be installed inside a given user's residence or office, and located in close proximity to the user's TV set top box and/or network modem. A need therefore exists for a method of routing an optical fiber or cable between a desktop ONT installed inside a customer's residence and an existing network terminal or box that is typically located outside the residence, so as to allow the installation to be performed quickly and with least visibility.
While the use of conventional cable staples to route an optical fiber or cable along an existing wall, molding, or other exposed surface may reduce installation time and incur relatively low cost, stapled installations have been rejected by many customers who opt instead for special molding or conduit solutions. Staples can also physically damage walls and moldings, or impair or break an optical fiber if the staples are not carefully impacted or otherwise set in place over the length of the fiber. Moreover, many customers prefer to have all service cables totally concealed inside their premises, which requires expensive hardware and significant installation time.
Accordingly, a system that enables an installer to route and permanently bond a cable quickly, easily, and safely over exposed surfaces, grooves and/or corners inside a user's premises with least visibility, is very desirable.